spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dutchman's Story
Plot We get to learn about The Flying Dutchman and how he gave birth to the school Gransam Grange... Script (The scene starts of in the basement of Gransam Grange) (SpongeBob is tied up to a wooden chair in the middle of the room) SpongeBob: AH! Where am I?! (Mr. Rasulus comes out of some shadows and steps in front of SpongeBob) Mr. Rasulus: Hello SpongeBob...Your quite the student... SpongeBob: You're...You're....Real?! I thought I was just having a nightmare! Mr. Rasulus: A Nightmare? Why?...Is it because I'm a vampire? Do I scare you? SpongeBob: Um, well....Yes! Mr. Rasulus: *Sigh* Everyone finds me scary! I'm not though! I'm a vampire...So what!? It doesn't mean I'm bad! SpongeBob: But you suck people's blood and turn them into your slaves! Mr. Rasulus: I used too...Then I learned that I was using my powers for bad...You don't get rewarded for being bad either...Hollywood just make a bunch of horrible films about you...Well, we're different now! Us monsters want to help students like you because you have powers like us! SpongeBob: So...Your not bad?...But...But... Mr. Rasulus: Look, you have a lot of powers...You and your friend are the chosen ones... SpongeBob: *Gulp* The Chosen Ones? How? Mr. Rasulus: The prophecy has it that one night a star will fall and turn 2 extraordinary citizens into heroes...Them citizens are you... SpongeBob: Let me guess...You need us two so we can revive The Flying Dutchman... Mr. Rasulus: Yes! SpongeBob: But The Flying Dutchman is evil! I'll never help you! (A Black Ring comes over to SpongeBob) SpongeBob: AH! Get it away! Mr. Rasulus: Why? You'll still be yourself...It'll help you to not be afraid anymore...You don't want to be afraid do you? SpongeBob: No, I guess not... Mr. Rasulus: Then put it on and you can learn how to use your powers... SpongeBob: Wait, before I put this ring on...Can you tell me about The Flying Dutchman? Mr. Rasulus: If you wish...Here's the legend... (The scene goes to the Flying Dutchman as a human getting onto his boat with his crew) It was a normal day at the shores of Salty Shoals. The Flying Dutchman was getting on his ship of the same name with his pirate crew. He was going to get some treasure for his crew and his wife. Not a lot of people had money them days...That's why there were so many pirates back then. (The scene goes to The Flying Dutchman (Ship) Getting hit with a wave) They would go through a lot just to get a penny in them days! They would go to island to island looting chest to chest. It suddenly turned into a stormy night and one that the Dutchman hated. He came out off his office to see that there was a crack in the boat. (The scene goes to the Dutchman washed up on a island) It ended up with him being the only survivor...He got washed up on a small island called Bikini Atoll. This is when there was a big castle in the middle of it. The castle was home to one of the richest pirates in the world! Black Beard! (The scene goes to the Dutchman entering the castle) He soon ran into the building recognizing where it was straight away! This island was a legend and so was Black Beard's treasure. He rushed up the long stair case and pulled out his sword ready to kill anything that got in his way! (The scene goes to the Dutchman at the top of the tower with Black Beard pointing a gun to his wife's head) Black Beard was one step ahead of the Dutchman though! He was the one who wanted to put him down! They had a big rivalry and The Dutchman had finally found his island! Black Beard had the Dutchman's wife and was pointing a pistol to her head. The Dutchman's wife was crying and tears came down her face like it was raining inside... (The scene goes to the wife being shot by Black Beard) He shot his wife and she fell to the floor. The Dutchman shouted out and stabbed Black Beard. They both fell out off the castle and Black Beard landed on the chair at the back of the castle. The Dutchman walked off and left Black Beard to rot... (The scene goes to the Dutchman on the edge of the island) The Dutchman waited days and days for help...His beard grew longer and longer and his stomach went thinner and thinner. The Dutchman soon died of starvation and his body floated off into the sea. Something then grabbed his body and it was pulled under. It was one of the crew mates who had died on that stormy night. He was now a green ghoul with a skeleton face and a tale at the back of him. (The scene goes to the Dutchman's body in the ship) The Dutchman's body was put in the ship. All hope was lost for the weeks that passed. No ghost captain and no ghost wife...The Crew was finally going to give up one day but then they finally found it...Dloson Dust...The same dust that got you! They knew it was magic...It glowed in the cave it was found in and the crew knew just what to do with it! (The scene goes to the Flying Dutchman coming alive) The sprinkled it over his body! He soon became a green ghoul like them...He knew that this dust had given him powers. He could help people with them. But even though how much he tried to help the citizens of Bikini Bottom....He ended up scaring them away...He was known as the Bikini Bottom Monster in the newspapers back then... (The scene goes to The Flying Dutchman building a castle) The Flying Dutchman met one boy though...That boy was Jules Rasulus...They soon became friends and used their powers to make a brand new school! It was a school full of magic and where children with extraordinary talents could come...There was actually a lot of these children too...Even teenagers were aloud to come! The School was on a island far away from Bikini Bottom. (The Scene goes to a lonely Gransam Grange) It was still easy to get to but it wasn't known about and everyone who came tried to escape! They had heard of the Dracula and Ghost stories...They didn't know the truth...The Dutchman then visited a cave owned by two of his crew members...They had gathered up different magical items and were selling them to the citizens of Bikini Bottom. The Dutchman then found a interesting piece of equipment...A Black Ring! (The Scene goes to The Dutchman giving a little girl the ring) He tested it out on a few of his scared students...It actually worked! They could now listen more and nothing about the school would scare them! This was a great idea! The School then had another problem! Everyone knew about the Dutchman! And there was a reward for capturing him back then... (The scene goes to a wooden boat arriving at the island) And the ghost catcher came to the island! He came with a ghost killing trap. This was equipment that no one had ever seen! He roamed the island and soon found the Dutchman. They had a big fight and the Dutchman's soul ended up getting captured in the trap. The Trap quickly turned into stone and it has been in the cemetery of the island ever since...We now need enough students to help us bring him back... (The scene goes back to the basement with Mr. Rasulus and SpongeBob) Mr. Rasulus: Are you going to join me?... (SpongeBob is asleep) Mr. Rasulus: WAKE UP! (SpongeBob wakes up) SpongeBob: GAH! Oh, it's just you... Mr. Rasulus: Did you listen to any of that?! SpongeBob: When was the part at the docks?... Mr. Rasulus: JUST TAKE THE RING! (Mr. Rasulus puts the ring on SpongeBob) Mr. Rasulus: Finally! The Chosen One has arose! (Sandy and Leeroy run down the stairs and into the basement) Sandy: STOP! Leeroy: It's too late...He's already one of them... Sandy: SpongeBob, no... (SpongeBob eyes glow red and then turn back to normal) Sandy: No... (The screen fades to blackness and the episode ends) Category:Magic School Category:Magic School Episodes Category:Drama Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Cosmobo Category:2015